


XZero Week 2021 Bonus Prompt: Sugar

by remythasavage



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Dumb references, Established Relationship, Failed Food Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, They Still Get It On Tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remythasavage/pseuds/remythasavage
Summary: X tries to bring something new into the bedroom...it doesn't quite go the way he hoped.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	XZero Week 2021 Bonus Prompt: Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my final fill for XZero Week, but I wanted to make it separate from the other work for...obvious reasons.
> 
> You know it couldn't be me without adding smut somewhere. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Zero trusted X more than anyone, but even he had his limits as to what he would willingly go with. X had been unsure of this latest idea as well, but he didn’t reveal that to his partner. He didn’t want Zero backing out now, after he had already gone through the embarrassment of obtaining this.

He had read “somewhere” that a popular and fun sexual activity involved food. There had been tons of different suggestions, but they all boiled down to basically eating something off of your partner. X and Zero had been intimate for over 100 years now, and he had to admit that things had gotten a little stale. The proud commander of the Maverick Hunter’s 17th unit wouldn’t go around in public asking for ideas, but he had remembered some old reading materials, things he had kept around from his expeditions with Dr. Cain. It took a long time to unearth them from his centuries of accumulated mementos. He wondered if such advice should even be taken now, considering how outdated it was. But of course X had sought out some other sources to confirm his...research (if one could call it that).

Sure enough, when he worked up the courage to step physical foot into a sex shop, the cashier had been all too eager to show off all the potential food-play supplies they carried. X was quickly overwhelmed from both the information overload, and the embarrassment. The cashier had been nothing but friendly and welcoming, and assured him that it was normal to feel shy, but somehow that just made X feel worse. Nonetheless, he was grateful to the cashier for giving him a crash course in all the options, and his advice to start simple: with something sweet, something easy to apply, and something that wouldn’t leave stains or smells, and of course something ingestible by reploids. 

Later that night X held the tubes of colored sugar in his hands, his doubt growing with every second. What if Zero refused? That would be fine of course, X wouldn’t push the matter if his partner expressed any discomfort. Then again, he always liked it when X used his tongue...

His core quickened, and he grew more impatient for Zero to arrive from his last round of training. 

Just before X could fall into one of his trademark worry spirals he heard Zero’s footsteps behind the door. He entered X’s security code with automatic ease and sauntered in. 

“Hey…” X greeted him shyly.

Zero immediately knew something was up, stopping halfway toward him to examine his partner better, “X? Is something wrong?” 

The blue hunter put his hands behind his back, as if that would actually hide anything. Zero hastily closed the gap between them and grabbed his shoulders, looking him up and down.

“What is it? Did something happen? Are you alright?” 

Even after all their time as lovers, and friends for even longer before that, Zero’s devoted concern never failed to make X flush with happiness. He was pretty much the only person in the world Zero would actively worry over, with the exception of Axl whenever he was doing something particularly stupid. 

He snapped out of his lovesick trance to remind himself that he was worrying his best friend. He quickly shook his head,

“No no! Um...so you remember the other day when we were talking about trying new things...you know…” he simply gestured downward with his eyes. Why he was suddenly feeling shy about a rather routine part of their lives he had no idea. 

Zero’s eyes brightened with curiosity, “Oh, yeah.”

“I wanted to do that tonight...if you want to, of course!”

“What is it?” his head bent slightly as he asked. That was another quirk of his that X would forever find endearing, it eased him enough to keep talking, 

“Ah...it’s, uh...well, I heard it’s something humans and reploids both do, and it seemed...um…”

“X, just tell me. Have I ever made fun of you for anything?” 

“You make fun of me all the time!” X balked.

“I mean, with stuff like THIS.” Zero rolled his eyes, chuckling at being called out, “Besides, it’s not like you don’t dish it too!”

X smirked, “Someone has to keep your ego in check.”

“Why don’t you check it right now?” the red hunter shot back, his voice dropping to a low growl. 

That tone, combined with the built-up anticipation of the day, instantly broke X’s control. He forgot the tubes he was holding, dropping them in order to use his hands to seize Zero by the wrists. They both tumbled a few steps backwards to reach the closest wall, and X pinned his arms up against it. The warbot weakly struggled against his restraints, making sure his pelvis bucked up a bit to meet X’s.

“Someone’s been awfully - mmph!!” Zero was about to make another comment, but X silenced him with a kiss, immediately forcing his tongue against the other’s lips. Never one to be completely dominated, Zero shot his tongue forward as he opened his mouth. They went back and forth for a few moments, but Zero won out. X surrendered with a shaky moan, allowing Zero to conquer every corner of his mouth. He tasted so good…

Taste. That’s right! 

Without warning the blue hunter pulled away, leaving Zero’s mouth still open and slightly slack-jawed at being abandoned so suddenly. X wasn’t paying attention. He had retrieved his props, and now was completely focused on how to proceed.

“...Just show me.” Zero said, amused at how quickly his partner’s demeanor had fizzled out. X opened his hands to reveal two colorful small tubes. Zero had to focus to read the writing on it, scrawled about in a tacky cursive font.

“Frosting…?”

“Yeah…”

“For what?”

X now felt embarrassed, and the fact that he even felt this way with Zero was making him feel worse. He wondered briefly if this was due to his more deeper human tendencies that his creator had blessed (cursed?) him with.

“You uh, you put it on and the other one eats it off of…”

“Why are you so embarrassed about it?” Zero teased, dipping his head so he could meet X’s gaze that was fixed solidly on the floor.

X immediately averted his head, “I’m not!! I just didn’t know if you’d be cool with this type of thing…”

“Sure, why not?” the warbot shrugged, “If you want to try then I do too.”

X blushed, grateful to the warbot for handling the potentially awkward situation so easily for him. Zero sensed his relief and chuckled,

“You worry too much.”

Zero gently took his hands, placed the tubes on the bedside table, and redirected X's attention to himself. They quickly picked up where they had left off. Soon enough both reploids were nearly naked and grabbing at each other, slowly making their way to the bed. Zero was the first to lay down, groaning loudly as X settled on top of him. He looked down and almost seemed frustrated that they both still had underwear between them making full contact. X quickly wiggled out of his own, and then went to stripping Zero of his. He watched greedily as Zero’s erection bounced free of the fabric, and then looked to his face when Zero hissed at the sensation. The tubes on the table next to his head caught his attention, and before X resumed he shifted to grab one. Now he was too far into the moment to feel much doubt. He opened the cap and looked down at Zero for final consent. 

“Go on!” he said, slightly irked at X’s hesitation while he was clearly in need of attention.

X hastily uncapped the tube and examined its contents. The bright green frosting didn’t come out easily, coming out in clumps on X’s fingers. He shakily tried squeezing some on Zero’s stomach first. He jerked a bit in response.

“It’s cold! Why does it have to be frosting, anyway?”

“Well I mean, you don’t want it to be barbeque sauce on your titties, now do you?” 

“Okay fine,” Zero snorted, “fair enough...but you better eat it all off.” he shot X a devilish smirk.

Normally that look would have turned him to mush, but now X just felt challenged. He wasn’t going to let Zero get away with his usual sass today. He took the tube and squeezed the remaining contents directly on Zero’s cock instead. Before the warbot could react X dove in, licking the frosting and his length up and down. The frosting was really sweet, stronger than X had anticipated. He had put a little too much on and it was mixing with his saliva. Zero seemed to be enjoying it well enough, giving X feedback with low moans and jerking his hips up slightly. He decided to just go with it and at least focus on getting rid of it all. It did make for an interesting dynamic, the taste of the sugary goo mixed with Zero’s fluids and synth skin. X started working his way inward, swirling his tongue across the tip and taking more and more of Zero in. But the frosting didn’t seem to dissolve no matter how much X licked and sucked. He was now so preoccupied with trying to remove the frosting that he was hardly aware of how much he was torturing poor Zero. It was too much, too fast. Zero was grabbing at the bed trying not to cry out, he was full-on bucking his hips into X’s mouth and he was taking it all, driving Zero further into a frenzy. 

“X! I’m gonna come already!!” he said through gritted teeth. In an attempt to slow him down he grabbed at X’s hair, but he had forgotten the frosting still sitting on his stomach, and it all became squashed between his body, his arms, and X’s hair.

“O - oh no.” X jerked his head back in response, causing Zero to emit a small cry of protest. But when he looked down he nearly cursed. His dick was covered in a green goop. 

“It’s in my hair...it’s so sticky!” subconsciously X wiped the green mix trailing from his mouth, which then spread to his hand as he went to touch his hair. 

“X!!” was all Zero could say, looking down at the massive mess between both of them.

“This...this wasn’t what I was expecting…”

“No shit.” Zero shot back, but he immediately felt guilty upon seeing X’s face. He looked genuinely upset, as if he had just failed an assignment or some important mission. He was worrying too much again, and Zero nearly wanted to laugh at how seriously he was taking this,

“Come on, let’s get to the shower. No big deal.” he slowly got up, careful not to make more of a mess, and leaned forward to kiss X, “...Yuck!!” he instantly regretted it, “That tastes gross!”

“It’s really sweet…” X conceded, bumping the bathroom door open with his waist since his hands were still sticky.

Zero made sure to let X know he wasn’t bothered by the entire ordeal, smiling and shaking his head as they stepped in the shower. He gently washed the green residue from X's hair as the other android shyly stood with his back turned, his shoulders still hunched in embarrassment. Luckily it seemed to clean up easily with simple soap and water. When he was finished X turned around to face him and smiled back up at him, and even chuckled softly. 

“Maybe it would have been better if it was barbecue sauce.” he said, his voice muffled by the falling water, “Here…”

He took a cloth and began wiping Zero’s stomach off, moving down slowly to his lower half, which he handled with more care. Zero had softened from before, but X’s touch was quickly getting him hard again. He leaned back and let out a long moan. X picked up on this immediately, and in between wiping the remaining mess away he fondled the red hunter. When there was finally no sign left of the cursed green frosting X closed the gap between them, gripping Zero with more conviction as he stretched up to kiss him. 

“Hhnn...X…” 

The kisses were tender and hot, practically melting the both of them along with the temperature of the shower. Zero fell back against the tiled wall and let his hands wander over X’s body. X used his free hand to keep Zero’s hair out of their faces as their kissing became more intense. He was now pumping Zero at a faster pace, and Zero was responding to every bit of it. His hand finally went to X’s member and he began jerking him in kind. X gave a loud gasp and shuddered.

“Mm-mm...no.” 

“Hm?” Zero looked down at him with interest. X’s eyes were half lidded with unveiled lust, water droplets collecting on his short black eyelashes. He almost wanted to laugh because his lips still had a bit of a green tint to them, but before he could say anything X grabbed him and turned him to face the wall. Zero allowed this, leaning slightly forward. He enjoyed these rare times when X was feeling more bold, and especially after the hiccup earlier he was even more surprised. Then again, he also knew as well as Zero that the red hunter enjoyed being dominated by him, the only other reploid in existence to match his own might. X brought his hand back around and resumed caressing Zero’s erection, keeping the pace slow and deliberate. He then slid a finger between his ass, teasing at his entrance for a few moments. Zero leaned forward further to allow more access, and X began kissing his back. Zero sucked in a sharp breath as he felt one finger go in, sending shooting bursts of pleasure through his entire body. X was working him open slowly, almost too slowly, but Zero knew that’s how X usually went about these things. But he didn’t see the rush either, especially when everything was feeling so good. X placed a second finger just outside, and looked up for permission. 

“Yeah, go ahead...you’re doing - a- ahh, X!!” 

X had reduced the pace of his other hand to slow even more, just stroking Zero’s length and sliding his thumb over the tip every now and then. He was now more focused on Zero’s insides. He began reaching higher up and spreading his fingers further, enjoying every time Zero would shake in response. His own cock was so hard it was bordering on painful, but it just added to the pleasure. He continued to kiss Zero’s back, biting occasionally on his favorite spot between his shoulder blades. He began rocking into Zero, almost without realising it, moaning every time his erection made contact with Zero’s body.

Finally he slid a third finger in, the last digit going in easily after the extended preparation X had performed. Zero pounded on the wall and let out a jumbled mix of curse words and X’s name. The smaller reploid was beginning to lose restraint, his grip loosening around Zero’s cock as he focused on fucking him with his fingers. He was growing tired of the shower, first because the sound of it was drowning out Zero’s moans, and second because of the awkward position. They had had sex in the shower many times before, but it was always harder on X since he was shorter. He reached over and shut the water off, still keeping his other hand inside his lover. Zero looked back and immediately got the message: bed.

He growled in frustration when X’s fingers left him feeling horribly empty. X had to help him out and over to the bed, where he heedlessly flopped down back where had been before. His sopping-wet hair stuck to his back and all over the pillows but at this point he was too lost in his need to notice. X didn’t seem to notice either, or he just didn’t care. He dove in front of the Red Ripper, spreading his legs and running his hands up his stomach, to his chest, and then caressing his face. They shared another kiss, both of them being acutely aware of their erections sliding against each other. X broke away to moan loudly, and ground himself against Zero harder. He could barely take this anymore, but X had become frustratingly good at holding Zero by a thread with foreplay until he was nearly being driven mad with the anticipation. 

“X…” he brought him down for another hasty kiss, and then tilted his head to growl into his aural cone, “...I want you fuck me _hard_.”

The blue hunter could have shut down right then, with Zero both begging and ordering him like that. He sucked in a sharp breath and lifted himself up. He paused a second to take in his lover laying splayed beneath him: His sharp eyes now unfocused, deep pools of blue, his wild golden hair spread across the bed, the red in his face that spread down to his chest, how perfectly his body slimmed down to his hips, and then opened up to his powerful thighs that X was now holding. They began to shake as X entered him, slow but deliberately. He noticed Zero’s face contorting with pain, and it took every bit of his self control to stop halfway inside,

“Zero? Does it hurt?”

“I-It’s fine.” he gasped out. It was more painful than Zero had anticipated, but the sensation of being pushed in and filled out was far greater.

“T-tell me to stop if it - aahh-hhh!!” X cried out as Zero bucked his hips up, driving him in deeper. That was all the answer he needed, resuming to slide in as slow as he could manage until Zero was taking him to the hilt. The moment they connected at the deepest point they both let out a desperate gasp. Zero reflexively reached up for X’s shoulders, and he coiled in toward the Red Ripper. It seemed like time had stopped for a moment before X finally began moving. He started with small, soft thrusts, but he quickly lost control. Zero’s groaning and gasps were only encouraging him, and X began to speed up. He was marvelling at how perfectly Zero was gripping him as he moved in and out, and how he reacted each time he buried himself completely.

“Asimov...you’re so tight…” he said breathlessly.

“...don’t stop!” Zero practically whined. 

The rest of X’s restraint snapped like a rusted wire. He hoisted Zero’s legs onto his shoulders and drove even harder into the red hunter. X watched his eyes static before rolling back in his head. X could only let out an unabashed moan as he felt Zero clamp down on him more. He kept at a frantic pace, adjusting Zero’s angle every few thrusts to find the best position. Zero helped it along by lifting his hips, trying his best to keep up. Zero looked so beautiful right now. X wouldn’t say so when he needed every extra breath for their lovemaking. Zero also didn’t like to be called such things, but the word came to the forefront of his processors as he looked down at him, trying to drink up every little reaction. This side of him that only X would ever see, the part of him that was as raw and open as the warbot was capable of being. It had taken Zero a long time to get to this point, but every struggle and every setback had been worth it. Not just for the pleasure they could now enjoy together, but for what it represented to X, that Zero loved him and trusted him. The reminder just made X feel more passionate and focused as he sped up, renewing his effort to completely overtake his partner. 

X shakily reached around and held his hands out, looking for Zero’s. He clumsily laced their fingers together, creating more friction and more connection between the two of them. 

“Zero!!” 

The warbot was being fucked speechless, only able to squeeze X’s hands in response, trying to keep the last shred of his dignity and not start screaming. The pain had long since gave way to the toe-curling sensation of being filled over and over again, every now and then X would reach his most sensitive spot and only drive him higher. His moans were drowned out by the wet slapping of their skin together and X’s broken chanting of his name between pants. He suddenly felt too wound up, too desperate, he knew he was close. 

“X!!! I’m -!!!” was all he managed to choke out.

X was overcome with it all: the sight of Zero’s cock bouncing with their movement, the heat and fluids messily mixed between them, the way Zero was spastically tightening around his length and wouldn’t let up. He gripped his partner’s hands as if it was the only thing anchoring him to Earth. 

“Z-Zero, I’m gonna come!!” he moaned through the fervor, now only seeing the approaching climax, “Come with me!!”

One more hard thrust into Zero and he hit the peak, momentarily sending his systems offline with the overflow of sensations. As they came back on he found his voice, screaming his release as X continued to pound into him. X watched the beautiful display with rapt fascination before letting go himself, driving into him as deep as he could one more time. 

“Z-Zerooo!!!”

He spasmed and let out a strangled cry, letting everything he had pour into the other reploid. They rode out the tumbling waves of pleasure together, keeping their hands joined and grinding their bodies against each other, until finally X shuddered and let out one final spurt. Zero was reminded to finally take in air again as X backed away. He was still so overcome by the bliss, he didn’t care that he started spilling the moment X pulled out. The blue hunter didn’t seem to notice another mess being made, between Zero’s release being all over his torso and X’s now spilling out underneath him. He set Zero’s legs down before collapsing on top of him. Zero wrapped his arms around him, losing his hands in X’s still-wet hair. 

“S...strong one…” X finally murmured weakly, “...made you scream…”

“You were too.” Zero chided. He kissed the top of X’s head. He was so adorable after he was spent, boneless and sleepy and only wanting to cuddle, “Also, we’re never doing anything with food ever again.”

“Agreed…” X responded with a tired sigh. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Zero asked after another moment. X only nuzzled his face into Zero’s chest in response. He chuckled softly,

“We’re gonna need another shower.”

X let out a small grumble, “You still make a mess even without the food.”

“Me?!”

“Heh.” 

Zero cut X off by tilting his head up for a long kiss, but when he pulled away he couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

He could still taste the frosting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it to the end thank you so much for reading! And thank you XZeroWeek2021 on Twitter for hosting this event!!
> 
> Also if you spotted that reference...I'm so sorry (no I'm not).


End file.
